If you need anything, send word
by eternitydoraelin
Summary: Set sometime post QOS, Aelin is in Terrasen and receives a letter for help. **Disclaimer all characters belong to Sarah J. Maas** **Doraelin, because there is not enough of them in this fandom**
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Aelin was laying on a blanket basking in the sun on the grounds outside of the half demolished castle of Orynth. The gardens were overrun and wild and that was why they were one of Aelin's favorite spots. She had convinced the members of her court to hold their meetings outside, though honestly it didn't take much convincing. Lysandra had sided with her and Rowan and Aedion didn't stand a chance. Aelin smiled as she closed the book she had been reading, it was the last of the few books Dorian had given her to read. She looked around at her court, her friends, Aedion and Rowan were in a heated conversation a few feet away about ensuring security or something, and Lysandra was picking roses. Occasionally Lysandra would chime in her opinion, mostly siding with Rowan and making Aedion furious. Aelin laughed to her self and closed her eyes feeling the warmth of the sun on her cheek and the sounds of the Bane training in the distance. Her smile quickly faded as she was reminded of the need for more soldiers. If they had any chance at defeating the Valg and Erawan she was going to need thousands more. She didn't want to think about that now though, and walked over to join Lysandra in picking roses.

Mid-stride Aelin stopped as her fae ears caught a strange booming sound carried on the wind. From the abrupt end to the arguing going on she could tell that Rowan and Aedion heard it too. Lysandra's head jerked up, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know", Aedion answered, "Rowan?" Aedion turned to the fae warrior with questioning eyes.

Rowan shook his head, "I've never heard it before" he responded.

Aelin felt a chill go down her spine, as her magic inside sparked. She closed the distance between her and Rowan and he placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. _Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing_ he seemed to say. She didn't feel any better though, her magic was screaming at her telling her something was wrong, very wrong. It was then that she spotted them in the sky. Two black dots far off in the distance. She grabbed Rowan's hand and pointed. Rowan's face showed confusion, but she knew who it was. The witch called Manon.

Rowan beside her startled and shouted at Aedion to sound the alarm. "No!" Aelin reached out to stop Aedion from moving, "I don't think she means to attack us, there are only two of them."

"Aelin" Aedion protested his hand going to grab the hilt of his sword, Rowan glared at her. _Have you forgotten that she almost killed both of us?_ Aelin had not forgotten, but it was too late to call for the Bane now the Wyrvens were making their decent to land only a few hundred feet away. Beside her Lysandra had changed into a Ghost Leopard haunched into an attacking stance and growling.

"Witch Killer!" the silver haired witch called out across the field as she dismounted her ride. She stood leaning against the beast her red cape blowing in the wind, waiting.

Aelin turned around to face her court, shaking off Rowan's arm. "I'm going to see what she wants, and you will stay here" Knowing that both Rowan and Aedion would protest she shot her hands up to silence them before they could speak. Without waiting for affirmation she turned on her heel and stalked across the field to come face to face with the wing leader, Manon.

The other witch who Aelin recognized as the golden haired witch who had screamed out her friends name that day, stayed atop her ride glaring at Aelin. No doubt not forgiving Aelin for almost killing Manon. Aelin smiled showing the witch her fangs, the witch in return raised a hand of iron nails to pick at her iron teeth. Aelin was suddenly aware of how exposed she was, even with her magic the pair of witches could easily find a way to kill her. Aelin cursed at herself and turned her attention to the wing leader. Aelin could tell she was trying her best to appear bored as she leaned against her beast, but Aelin who was trained to read people could see the hint of desperation in her eyes. She was tightly gripping a piece of paper in her right hand, and Aelin felt her magic reaching for it.

It was Manon who spoke first breaking the tense silence between them. "Here" she extended her right arm offering the paper to Aelin. "I'm to stay until you make your decision".

Aelin raised an eyebrow at the witch as she took the letter marked with the seal of Adarlan from the witches hand. It was then that she noticed her hands were shaking. She ignored it as she tore open the letter.

Scribbled in rushed handwriting that she knew so well were just three words:

I NEED YOU

And she knew she would go.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

The wind whipped through Aelin's short golden hair as she gripped tighter to the beast called Abraxos with her legs. The beast snorted at her and dove downward just enough for a scream to escape Aelin's lips and her hands to grip around the waist of the beast's rider. Manon in front of her cursed and kicked Abraxos telling him to stop playing around. Once they were level again and Aelin no longer feared falling she released her hold of Manon and grabbed the back of the saddle.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. What was a witch doing playing messenger anyways? Though she supposed it was the fastest way to get word to her. She looked down at the ground at least a thousand feet below, a terrible idea as she suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. She instead turned her attention to her right where Lysandra and the witch who's name was Astrin were riding on a beast much bigger than Abraxos. Her friend looked happy, smiling as the wind blew her dark hair behind her. Astrin must have said something funny because suddenly Lysandra doubled over laughing. Aelin still felt nauseous, so she closed her eyes. She had always envied Rowan and Lysandra's ability to fly, but not anymore. She hated it, and wouldn't be thousands of feet in the air if it wasn't necessary.

After receiving the letter from Dorian, Aelin had informed her court that she would be leaving for Rifthold as soon as she could get ready. At first both Rowan and Aedion were completely against her leaving. Then when they realized she would not be convinced to stay, they had demanded that they come with her. After much arguing Aelin had finally convinced Rowan and Aedion to stay behind. She needed more soldiers, and time was slipping away. Aelin needed Rowan and Aedion to deliver a message to the Queen of Briarcliff in the Western Wastes. The trip alone would take weeks, and she stressed the importance of the need for the alliance of their forces. For the Queen had a well trained army of hundreds at her disposal, and she owed Aelin a life debt. So reluctantly Rowan and Aedion had set off on their quest to find the red headed Queen, and Lysandra accompanied her to Rifthold.

Aelin had not told anyone what was written in the letter, partly because she didn't want to think about what it could mean. If anything had happened to Dorian or Chaol she knew she would never forgive her self.

A roar from Abraxos startled Aelin from her thoughts, she snapped her eyes open the wind burning them as she looked for what could have provoked the beast. Manon turned her head to look at her, "He doesn't like to fly at night", she said "he is just complaining".

"Where are we?" Aelin asked scanning the ground below for anything familiar, but it all looked the same. Miles and miles of nothing but trees.

"About halfway" came the response from the front. Only halfway! Aelin sighed her muscles were so sore and tense, she knew from the position of the setting sun that they had already been riding for at least 10 hours already. Manon seemed to fly with a sense of urgency, ignoring Abraxos' pleas to stop urging him onward. So Aelin kept her mouth shut about being tired and sore and leaned her head against the back of her enemy shielding her head from the wind, she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to Mala that Dorian was still alive.

She must have slept for hours because her muscles groaned with pain when she awoke to Manon shaking her leg. Aelin opened her eyes and sighed with relief when she spotted the lights of the city of Rifthold glistening in the distance lighting up the darkness of the night. But her heart remained heavy with apprehension. What nightmare would be waiting for her there.

***Sorry this Chapter is so short! Dorian will be making his appearance soon!***


	3. Chapter 3: Back in Adarlan

**Dorian's POV**

Darkness, that's all there was. Dorian was only slightly aware of the light leaking in through the thick curtains as the sun set outside. The light drowned out by the shadows that constantly danced in front of his eyes. He saw their faces, heard their screams, and the blood so much blood. He stood, the book in his lap thumping to the floor, but he didn't hear it all he could hear were screams. Sweat was pouring down his face, and he felt his head begin to swoon as his heart beat accelerated. So many people, so many screams, the blood. He ran his hands over his face and settled on his neck, the collar was gone. He stumbled across the room to his desk covered with papers grabbing the bottle of wine. Empty. His head was spinning, he looked around the room his hands out in front of him swiping at the shadows as he backed into a corner. The darkness was reaching for him, the screams getting closer and louder. Ice filled the room as he tried to shield himself from it, but there was no escaping. No end to the darkness.

**Aelins POV**

Aelin's feet were once again on solid ground, and she couldn't have been happier. Manon had dropped her and Lysandra off just before dawn outside the glass wall surrounding the stone castle. Without a word the witches had departed vanishing into the sky. Aelin let out a sigh of relief, everything seemed peaceful and as it should be as she looked at the stone castle that had been her home and prison. Still her magic inside her screamed pulling her to look up at a tower covered in vines. Lysandra nudged her forward. "Come on, I'm exhausted and could use a bath". Aelin shook her head and shot her friend a smile. Linking arms the Queen of Terrasen walked toward the stable entrance at the side of the castle.

Aelin guided Lysandra to her old rooms. They passed a few servants and guards on their way, but nobody stopped them. The guards who knew her just nodded their heads. Odd, Aelin thought, she would have a word with Nesryn about security when she gets back from the southern continent. If she gets back, her brain corrected. No, Aelin assured herself, they would come back.

Lysandra went straight to the bathing room and started drawing a bath. Aelin looked at herself in the mirror, her windblown hair looked crazy and decided that she too needed to freshen up. She opened the door to her closet, and smiled. All of her belongings were still here waiting for her. Quickly she changed out of her dirty riding clothes and into a simple white tunic and black pants. She called to Lysandra to let her know she was going for a walk, and headed out to find news about the King. Everything seemed normal she mused. The castle and city were still standing. There was no sign of an attack, or the Valg. The guards seemed at ease, but she couldn't help feeling something had happened, something was wrong.

She rounded a corner headed to Dorian's tower following the pull of her magic when she slammed into a guard who was running, the impact knocking her backwards. The guard grabbed her arm keeping her from falling to the ground. A slur of curses escaped Aelin's lips as she glared up at the clumsy fool.

"Hi Ress". Aelin schooled her features into a smile. Ress didn't release his hold of her arm and did not return her smile instead he just barked in a hushed whisper, "What are you doing here?"

Aelin blinked and jerked her arm out of his grasp, straightening her back and placing her hands on her hips. "The King sent word to Terrasen", she hissed "now where is he?" Though she knew the answer, she felt the pull of her magic again.

A look flashed across Ress' face, but was gone as quickly as it came. What was it relief? Aelin wasn't sure.

"In his tower I assume, he hasn't left since.." Ress' voice trailed off, and Aelin could tell he was debating whether or not to tell her. Aelin felt rage ripple through her. She was tired, sore and had spent the last 20 hours at the hands of a witch. She lunged pushing Ress into the wall one arm braced against his throat, the other hovered just inches from his face letting Ress feel the warmth from the flames, but careful not to burn him.

"You will tell me what is going on in this damn castle" she whispered in his ear. Ress' eyes were wide as he nodded his head, she released him. He glared at her, the way Chaol used to, she smiled from amusement, crossing her arms across her chest. "Let's hear it peasant", she snapped at him. She really should be nicer to Ress she told herself, but that could wait right now she needed answers. Answers that he had. Ress sighed through his nose and told her everything.


	4. Chapter 4: Dorian

Aelin was running through the halls of the stone castle. Servants were starring after her with looks of confusion and concern, but she didn't care that she was drawing attention. She cursed at herself as she sprinted to the right the stairs to Dorian's tower coming into view at the end of the hall. How could she have been so stupid! She had thought he was fine when she left, he had said he was okay! How did she not see it? Stupid, she was so stupid. She should have stayed longer, should have been here for him. She reached the bottom of the stairs, the guards posted there stepped out of her way. Smart she thought as she took the stairs two at a time, coming to a stop outside of the dark wooden door. Her magic was humming through her veins as she reached out and touched the door knob, it felt cold beneath her hand. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

She was not prepared for what waited on the other side. The cold hit her first and she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself as she surveyed the room. Dorian's tower had always been a bit of a mess in a cozy way, but what she looked at now was chaos. Books and papers were thrown about carelessly as if an explosion had taken place. There was broken glass scattered across the floor and the smell of wine and vomit reached her nose. Her eyes darted to Dorian's bed it was neatly made, the red sheets without a single wrinkle. When was the last time he slept there? She scanned the rest of the room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She took a step forward her boots crunching on the broken glass beneath them.

That was when she saw him. Sitting in the corner, leaning against the wall. She could tell that his eyes were open, but he didn't register her presence. He saw something else. A chill went down Aelin's spine as she slowly made her way over to where he sat, careful not to startle him.

Gods he looked terrible. His normally neat raven black hair was shaggier and wildly tossed about. Whiskers now covered his once clean shaven face, and dark circles had taken root under his sapphire eyes. His eyes sent a shiver through Aelin as she saw the pain there. She quickly looked away and focused on the pale color of his skin and hollowness of his cheeks. When did he last eat?

She stopped now only a foot away, and knelt down blocking Dorian's view. Watching as his sapphire eyes stopped staring into the darkness and focused on her. She didn't know what to say or do, she was angry at herself. Tears streamed down her face and she looked away. A cool strong hand brushed the side of her face wiping away her tears. Aelin turned grabbing his arm and pulling him to her, wrapping her body around his holding him tight. She felt Dorian hold her back and rest his head against her neck. She held him as tight as she could. She didn't know how long they sat like that as the sun crept up spilling a small amount of light through the curtains into the room.

"You came" Dorian slurred breaking the silence. Aelin could smell the alcohol on his breath and pulled out of their embrace to look him in the eye.

"Of course I came Dorian" she said softly " I told you I would always be here for you."

Dorian shook his head and stood. Aelin jumped up placing her arms around his waist to steady him before he fell back to the ground. He placed his arm behind her neck and leaned against her for support. "I don't deserve to be King" Dorian whispered in her face.

"Dorian.."

"No I don't, I almost killed someone! Killed them! I've killed so many people, their blood it screams, and Sorsha the thump, and blood, and eyes. You and Chaol!

He wasn't making sense. The room was growing colder. Aelin didn't need him more upset. She puled him towards the bed. He needed sleep she decided, then food.

Dorian suddenly stilled in her arms as he realized she was leading him toward the bed.

"No!" He whispered reaching down to pull her arms from around his waist. He turned in the direction of the sofa but stumbled backwards. Aelin was barley able to catch him before he landed in a pile of broken glass. A slur of curses escaped her mouth, and Dorian turned to look at her. "Not very Queenly language majesty". Aelin smirked at him rolling her eyes and hauled him back to a standing position. "You need sleep" She glared at him.

Fear flooded back into Dorian's eyes. And Aelin hated it, she wished she could take it away. "No, they wait for me there". Aelin didn't know what he meant but Ress had mentioned the nightmares. Apparently Dorian had dozed off during a council meeting a few weeks ago. Which had resulted in daggers of ice being shot through the room. Multiple people were injured and a few almost died.

"I won't let them hurt you"

Dorian stumbled leaning in closer to Aelin's face. "They will hurt you, I've seen it". Worry and fear written all over his still handsome face. Aelin tried to hide her own concern for what those words meant. She tightened her grip around his waist. "You forget I'm the fire breathing bitch queen". The corner of Dorian's mouth lifted slightly. He looked into her eyes. "Aelin.."

"I won't let anything happen to you, I'll stay right here."

She sat him down on the bed and laid down beside him. She turned over on her side so that she could see him and grabbed his shoulder forcing him to lay his head on the pillow. He laid there staring at the ceiling. She watched his chest rise and fall. Suddenly Aelin was hit with a wave of exhaustion. She fought hard to keep her eyes open. Reaching across the bed she found Dorian's hand and squeezed it tight. He laced his fingers through hers and Aelin closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

Dark clouds of black mist swirled round and round. A thud and then a scream. His scream he realized, as red filled his vision. No, no, no he was too late… Sorscha! He took off running towards the scream. On the floor in front of him was her bloodied head, her mouth moved "I was never meant to love you." No, he reached out towards her. Suddenly he was falling laughter filled his ears. He landed hard on the ground in a pool of blood. He pulled himself up lifeless bodies were falling from the sky. Faces he knew. Their lifeless eyes stared at him and he heard their screams. "No make it stop" the laughter grew louder. Dorian turned and ran again, his lungs were burning. Hands were reaching for him grabbing at his arms trying to pull him back. There was light ahead and he ran towards it, just a bit farther. He sprinted into a room flooded with light that blinded his eyes. He couldn't see. He tripped and fell. There was something warm on his hands and face he looked up into the face of his friend, Chaol. Blood was pouring out from a cut across his neck. Horrified, Dorian braced his arms against the cut trying to stop the bleeding. Then darkness. A piercing scream sounded through the darkness, and that is when he saw it. Black as onyx with golden eyes crouched over a figure in the corner. The creature stood turning to face him. Aelin was lying on the ground a pool of blood around her. NO. Dorian looked at Chaol's blood on his hands, at the creature, at Aelin. NO. Ice shot forward from him as he roared.

(Aelin's POV)

Aelin's eyes shot open, something had slammed into her back. She sprang up pulling a dagger from her boot, but quickly tossed it to the ground when she realized where she was. Dorian. He was thrashing beside her mumbling words she couldn't make out. Aelin reached over and grabbed his shoulders shaking him. "Dorian? Wake up!" Aelin pleaded. His breaths were coming out raggedly as if he were gasping for air. His shirt was soaked through with sweat and his eyes were squeezed shut. Aelin reached out touching his face trying to smooth out the wrinkles in his brow, but he continued to thrash beside her. His arms flailing violently, pulling at her hands as he screamed. Aelin could feel the temperature plummeting in the room. Swearing Aelin swung her legs over his body straddling him using all of her strength to try and shake him awake. "Dorian!" She screamed his name over and over. Then suddenly a sound erupted from him, a sound of utter brokenness. Dorian shot up straight into her arms. Aelin barely had time to shield them from the ice that flooded the room.

She sat there on top of him holding him tightly as he sobbed into her chest. His whole body was shaking. His hands gathered in her hair as he said her name over and over under his breath. This was much worse than Aelin had thought. Ress hadn't exaggerated. She had nightmares, but nothing like this. Dorian had to learn to control his magic. She squeezed him tighter as tears ran down her face. How could she have left him to face this alone for so long!

When Dorian's breathing and heart rate had returned to normal Aelin reached up and grabbed his hand. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here now. It was just a dream, whatever happened wasn't real". Dorian started shaking his head in disagreement "I'm a monster" he whispered as he looked up, his sapphire eyes meeting her turquoise ones.

Aelin met his stare. "No, you're not a monster Dorian. It wasn't you. The Valg, Erawan. They are the monsters, not you. I…" Aelin gulped as her voice wavered. How did she make him understand?

"You were there."

Aelin raised an eyebrow at him."What happened?"

Pain flooded into his eyes as he opened and closed his mouth not sure where to start. Aelin placed her hand on the side of his face wiping away stray tears. "Hey, you don't have to tell me, okay? But I'm here Dorian, I'm not leaving."

Dorian nodded, his hand resting on top of hers. How he wanted to believe her. Squeezing her hand he mumbled something about wanting to take a bath. He looked at her waiting, and Aelin realized that she was still straddling him. Color flooded her cheeks as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and stood up. Dorian didn't let go of her hand and gave it a tug so that she would look at him. "You came back."

Aelin smiled at him. She felt a pull from her magic, but she ignored it. Dropping his hand she playfully pinched her nose "Go and bathe, you smell absolutely horrid!" A hint of a smile played on his lips as he stood and walked into the bathing room. Aelin called down the stairs for a maid and a huge breakfast. And for the first time since walking into the tower she smiled. He was going to be okay, she would rescue him from the darkness the same way that he rescued her.


	6. Chapter 6: Healing

(Lysandra's POV)

Lysandra walked down the halls of the stone castle of Adarlan, she had been stuck inside this suffocating place for a month now. A few nights a week, Aelin and Dorian would grace her with their presence, then they were off leaving her to entertain herself. Aelin had taken to staying the night in Dorian's tower, and during the day they trained for hours. This left her with nothing better to do than make small talk with the guards. She had become great friends with a few, though she was careful not to get too close. Dorian was learning how to control his magic. Aelin told Lysandra that she wanted the court of Adarlan to see the power their King possessed, but more importantly that he could control it. They also practiced with swords. Dorian was a bit rusty, but surprisingly very skilled. Lysandra had a bet going with a few guards that in a couple of weeks he would be able to beat Aelin in a sparring match.

She sighed. Lysandra had just left the training area, hoping to find a shirtless Dorian. His muscles glistening from sweat, but she had no such luck today. The training grounds had been empty. Aelin would be furious with her if she knew that she enjoyed watching Dorian, especially shirtless Dorian. But then again she enjoyed watching all of the muscular guards train too, and occasionally they would join Dorian in the shirtless club. Those were he favorite days, she smiled.

She walked past the kitchen the clammer of pots and pans hitting her ears and contemplated how amusing it would be to switch into a mouse just to hear the screams of the cooks. She chuckled to herself as she continued walking, stopping as she reached her favorite spot in the castle. She stared out a great window that overlooked the gardens below. Movement caught her eye and she turned her attention to the far side of the gardens. Below Dorian and Aelin were strolling towards the castle, Aelins arm casually draped through Dorian's. Lysandra studied the face of her friend. She was laughing, her turquoise eyes sparkling as she reached up and playfully punched Dorian in the chest. She looked happy Lysandra mused, like she didn't have a care in the world. Lysandra found herself smiling too. Though her smile faded as she remembered her reason for her walk. She had gone looking for Aelin after Ress had delivered news that Rowan and Aedion were expected to arrive within the week escorting the Queen of Briarcliff and her army.

Lysandra turned her attention to the King, a smile played at his lips, but didn't quite reach his eyes. Aelin had informed her about the restless nights, how he would wake up screaming the name of his dead lover. But he had come such a long way in the past month. After the incidence in the council meeting it had taken a lot of coaxing from Aelin just to get him to leave the tower. Lysandra knew that he was still coping, however she noticed that his hands didn't reach for his neck as much as they used to. He was doing better, still a shadow of the person he used to be she supposed but better.

(Rowan's POV)

At first being away from Aelin had been difficult. He found himself thinking about her often and reaching for her in his sleep, only to find empty space. Yet, with each passing day he thought about her less. He still missed her, but something had shifted he could sense it.

Their quest had been successful. Rowan looked down at Ansel the Queen of Briarcliff who was walking beside him as they entered the city of Rifthold. They had to keep a close eye on her. Aelin had told him all about Ansel and how she had betrayed the silent assassins. She was lethally dangerous, arrogant, demanding, and….. attractive. Rowan studied her long red hair blowing in the wind. Ansel reminded him a lot of Leah and he couldn't help stealing glances in her direction. He knew that she noticed his attention and used it to her advantage. Devil woman. Aedion walked on the other side of her. The armies remaining outside of the city. As they walked through the streets of Rifthold towards the castle, he enjoyed watching as Ansel's eyes lit up at the beauty of the city. How she marveled at it's size and the sheer number of shops. She had stopped for a long time in front of a window studying a forest green dress, until Aedion grabbed her arm and hauled her away. Rowan smiled, as he stepped up and placed his hand firmly on her shoulder as he escorted her through the glass gate of the castle of Adarlan.

(Dorian POV)

Aelin and Lysandra were in the middle of one of their laughing fits. Dorian was only half listening as he lounged in an arm chair in front of the fire, the light sending shadows dancing across the pages of his book. His eyes no longer focusing on the words were watching the shadows. There was something strangely familiar about them, he couldn't look away. His mind supplied the memory.

 _He stared out of his eyes into a dark room his eyes making out fingernail marks on an iron door, a dungeon. His hand reached out holding a dagger carving marks into the chest of a man. He didn't want to watch, he turned away into the shadows, a prison of shadows._

"Dorian?"

Instinctively he went to reach for his neck, but something stopped him. Panic shot through him, but then he felt hands touching the skin of his neck, small warm hands. Aelin. He shook his head the memory leaving him as he looked up to meet her questioning eyes. It was then he noticed the coldness in the room, and he regained control of his magic the fire sending warmth into the room once more.

"I'm fine." Aelin raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a look that said they would talk about it later.

"Why don't you come sit with us?"

Dorian looked past her at the table where Lysandra still sat, dinner had been brought in along with dessert. He wasn't particularly hungry and was about to protest and go back to reading, when he caught Aelin glaring at him. It was an argument he knew he would lose. Sighing he stood and followed Aelin to the table and sat down taking a piece of chocolate cake. Aelin smiled and did the same. He listened to the girls talk with excitement. He was glad that Aelin had found a woman friend. She needed one. Lysandra was particularly excited that Evangaline would be coming with Rowan and Aedion, and Aelin was picking on her for missing the child. They should be here any day now, Dorian calculated.

He had finished his piece of cake and was absentmindedly staring at his empty plate. It was then he became aware of the silence he glanced up to find Lysandra glaring at him. "Well?" Dorian rubbed the back of his neck, he glanced at Aelin who was grinning like a fool. She knew he had no idea what Lysandra had said and she wasn't going to help him. He sighed through his nose. "Let me guess, you weren't listing, because it's too difficult for his Highness to eat and listen at the same time?" Beside him Aelin choked on her food, and started coughing covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes beamed with amusement. Dorian felt a smile forming on his lips.

"I only deign to listen to conversations that are interesting enough to deserve my attention" he added with a wink in Lysandra's direction.

Aelin's mouth gaped open as she looked at Lysandra whose smile had hardened into a straight line. Before Dorian could blink Lysandra shifted into a black panther and launched across the table at him. Dorian stopped her advancement with a wall of ice. He found himself laughing at Aelin who was trying to melt his wall of ice with her fire. "Not fair!" Aelin stuck her tongue out at him. Dorian tried to distract Aelin by sending his magic in her direction. His magic wrapped around her creating an invisible force field. She cursed at him, It worked. But Lysandra was making ground through his wall. Dorian was laughing so hard it was becoming hard to concentrate. He willed more of his magic into maintaing his wall of ice, letting the force field around Aelin fall. Aelin stepped in front of him trying to break his concentration, as she sent flames towards his wall.

A sound from the doorway, caused all of them to lose focus as they glanced in the direction of the noise. Aelin's fire engulfed the wall of ice and Lysandra went lunging forward knocking both Aelin and Dorian to the ground. Dorian could feel the heat from Aelins breath against his mouth, her face just inches away. He found himself staring at her lips, trying to remember what they tasted like. He blinked, erasing the thought. Aelin was staring into his eyes, and he watched as her cheeks turned a beautiful color of crimson. Breaking her gaze Dorian turned his head to see Rowan and Aedion standing in the doorway with mixed looks of amusement, terror, and disapproval.


	7. Chapter 7: Bonded

(Aelin POV)

Aelin looked around her, grinning as the noise of laughter filled her ears. Her cheeks hurt she was smiling so much. Rowan and Aedion were here. Everything was back to normal, well mostly. She looked at Rowan who was sitting beside her. She was excited to see him again, but something was different between them. He was her carranam, her best friend, and she loved him, but not in the same way she had just a few months ago. Rowan was in the middle of telling her about their trip to the Western Wastes, apparently it hadn't been entirely easy to get Ansel to agree to make the trek to Rifthold. Aelin hadn't expected anything less. Rowan added with a smile that after a few hours alone with her, he had been able to persuade her to come. Aelin laughed she could only imagine what sort of terrors he put her through. She deserved it.

A tug from her magic pulled her attention away from Rowan towards Dorian who was sitting across from her. He was talking and laughing with Aedion and Lysandra. Aedion was explaining in great detail what a pain the Queen of Briacliff was, and Dorian had smirked adding that it reminded him of a certain assassin. She smiled it was so nice to hear him laugh again. Suddenly aware that Rowan had stopped talking, she turned to face him. He was staring at her a question all too visible in his eyes. _What?_ He continued to stare at her, waiting for her to answer his silent question. She touched the brim of her nose and sighed.

"He has come a long way, when I first got here Rowan…" her voice trailed off and she trembled at the memory. "But now he is healing little by little. I've been helping him learn to control his magic, and it seems to steady him."

Rowan nodded his face full of understanding as he observed the King of Adarlan. He reached out taking her hands in his and squeezed them. _I know how much he means to you._ Her heart stopped. Shock was plastered all over her face. Dorian was her friend, nothing more she lied to herself. She tried to jerk her hand away, but his grip tightened. _Aelin, listen to your magic._ What did he mean by that? Rowan's face softened at her reaction. He stared at her with an expression that she didn't understand. Sympathy?

He released her hand and cleared his throat. "Dorian" Oh gods what was he doing! "I hear that Aelin is attempting to train you." Attempting?! Oh she was furious she wanted to set him on fire! As if he could sense it in her she felt a gust of wind calming her flame, it worked but she continued to glare at him. "If you like, I could train you correctly."

Dorian glanced back and forth between her and Rowan. She rolled her eyes. "Of course Rowan, I'd be honored." Dorian stole a cautious glance in her direction, offering her a slight smile. Turning she glared at Rowan. "I think it's a great idea, and I'll enjoy watching the look on your face when Dorian knocks you on your ass tomorrow." Rowan just smirked at her _I look forward to it Fireheart._

(Dorian's POV)

Dorian had finally been able to escape away from Aedion, thanks to Lysandra's help. He had grown tired of strategizing future battle plans. For months now Dorian had been working on striking alliances with the other countries of Erilea, in hopes that they would fight with them to defend their continent. The world. Aedion being a general loved discussing different possible scenarios in which the armies of Erilea would stand together and fight. The topic however pressed heavily on Dorian's mind. It was a future that he knew he was destined for, but wanted to avoid for as long as possible. Soon all the armies of Erilea would be gathered outside Rifthold and the greatest war in history would start.

Sighing, he stretched out on the sofa and began to read. It was hard to concentrate though, he had reread the same sentence at least a dozen times. Everyone was talking at the same time and laughing. About an hour ago Aedion had brought out a couple bottles of wine to celebrate their he noticed was still on his first glass and he himself had refused stating that it was hard to read while inebriated. Aelin had just rolled her eyes. Those beautiful Ashryver eyes.

He looked up at her over his book. She was leaning her head on Aedion's arm, her cheeks blushed from the wine. A smile lit up her face as she talked excitedly with her hands. Lysandra and Aedion were laughing so hard they were crying, and Rowan just sat there observing. Occasionally chiming into the conversation. Aelin was tipsy and Dorian was enjoying watching this side of her he had never seen. Her enjoyment was intoxicating. Dorian wanted to be near her, he couldn't explain it. He felt this pull from somewhere always directing him to her. Her gaze met his, and she winked at him. Smiling he glanced down at his book and resumed reading, or trying to.

"Dorian!" Followed by laughter as Aelin plopped down beside him on the sofa. She leaned in close to his face as she took the book out of his hands. Her face filled with mischief. "Let's see what is more interesting than me." Dorian laughed. She was staring at his book, flipping through the pages. Her head snapped up "You've read this already!" He had multiple times. He shrugged his shoulders. Aelin flipped back to the first page, handed him back his book, and shoved him over so that she could lay down beside him. Dorian made room for her placing his arm behind her shoulder. She rested her head on his chest, the scent of lavender tickling his nose, as she pointed to the first page in the book, "Read".

Dorian sighed, he looked across the room at Rowan who was in the middle of arguing with Aedion about something dealing with the Bane. He didn't seem to be paying attention to them. Clearing his throat he leaned forward so that he could whisper in her ear. "Queen Aelin of Terresan are you prepared to hear the best book ever written, will you respect the integrity of the book, keep all questions and comments to yourself, and not say anything negative about the authors writing style?"

"Oh gods Dorian! will you just shut-up and read it!" She thumped the book with the back of her hand. Trying to contain his laughter, Dorian started reading the book out loud to her. As he flipped the page, she turned to whisper in his ear, the warmth from her breath brushing his skin. "Reading while inebriated is the best." He smiled.

Twenty minutes later, Aelin was asleep on his shoulder. Lysandra had said good-night, and Rowan was telling Aedion that he was going to check on the Queen of Briarcliff to make sure that she wasn't causing any trouble. Apparently Ress and his royal guards were posted outside of her rooms now. Aedion agreed that was probably best, and stumbled off to bed. Rowan turned to face Dorian. "Will you be okay?" he asked looking at Aelin. Dorian nodded. "I'll wake her and get her to bed."

"Good, oh where are her rooms?". Dorian felt his cheeks blush, though he wasn't sure why. He knew that Rowan and Aelin were something, are something? He looked at Rowan who just smiled and said, "Take good care of her" before turning to leave. Dorian knew that he wasn't just talking about tonight.

(Aelin's POV)

Aelin leaned on Dorian as he guided her back to her room. No his room. Her thoughts were muddled. She had insisted on walking because she didn't want to appear weak. She cursed Lysandra and Aedion for their interesting stories and endless supply of chocolate cake and wine. Lot's of wine. Dorian had his arm around her waist, and was snickering beside her. "Where's Rowan?" she slurred, suddenly remembering not seeing him leave.

"He went to check on the Queen of Briarcliff". Aelin nodded. "She's beautiful"

"Who?"

"Ansel…"

Dorian's grip tightened around her waist, she felt his lips brush against her ear as he whispered, "You're beautiful" Aelin felt her magic pulse through her body her legs suddenly feeling weak. Did he know the affect he had on her? His chuckle was answer enough, he was enjoying himself. Bastard! "How much further?" She breathed into his shoulder. Dorian stopped moving. She leaned against him eyes closed, head spinning.

"Just let me carry you! You can barely stand." Aelin mumbled something inaudible into Dorian's chest. She felt his arms tighten around her as he scooped her up into his strong arms. Aelin tried to wiggle free, but gave up and let him carry her to their room. His room.

She felt the comfort of Dorian's arms vanish. Realizing she was laying in bed, she reached her hand across the mattress, it was empty. Confusion hit her, where was he? Her eyes sprang open as she scanned the room. She didn't have to look far. The King of Adarlan was standing on the other side of the bed his back to her as he pulled off his shirt. She watched as he bent to take off his boots, her eyes taking in the polished muscles of his back and shoulders. She bit her lip. Wyrd help her. "Dorian?"

He turned to look at her. His face showing concern. "Do you need anything?" Her magic was thrumming through her pulling her, she wanted to be closer to him, to touch him. Rowan had told her to listen to her magic, she now understood. "Dorian" she said his name again as if that was the answer. "Shh, get some sleep." Shaking her head she sat up on her knees, reaching for his arms pulling him towards her, placing his arms around her waist. "I don't need sleep." Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair. She met his gaze, his sapphire eyes filled with questions and desire.

"Aelin.." he pushed her away slightly, "You should get some sleep, you had too much wine." Aelin felt herself pouting. She wanted him now, so what if she had drank a little too much. Determined not to give up that easily. She tightened her grip on his hair pulling his head back as she kissed his neck. She felt his hands clinch into fists around her waist. He liked it. "Aelin, I…"

She pushed him on to the bed so that he was pinned bellow her. She stared at him, her prey. His blood pulsed beneath her hands, calling to her. She bent low so that her lips hovered just above his. Smiling so that her fangs were visible, she angled her mouth towards his neck, letting her fangs graze his skin. His hands gripped around her wrists and before she could register what happened he was on top of her, his hands pinning her beneath him. His sapphire eyes met hers, as he leaned forward and kissed her. Her world erupted. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed being kissed by him. It was a kiss full of so much passion and need. He pulled away his forehead resting against hers. That one kiss had left her senseless, she couldn't think. Dorian laughed in her ear, as he continued kissing her his hands tugged at her shirt ripping it off. She felt the coolness of his skin against hers, as she wrapped her arms around his back pulling him closer. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. Her magic surged as the bond snapped into place.


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

Dorian's eyes shot open. The sound of light knocking filled his ears, but it wasn't coming from the door it was coming from the window. Manon. Unwrapping his arms from around Aelin who was peacefully sleeping beside him, he sat up. A grin spread across his face as he looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her pale skin a lovely contrast against the red sheets. Rolling back over he kissed her, a smile formed on her lips as she wrapped the sheets closer around her body. The tapping at the window was a little louder this time. Sighing Dorian swung his legs off the bed and quietly walked over to the balcony window. As he approached he could make out the Ironteeth witch standing on the balcony, her silver hair glowing in the moonlight. He unhitched the window lock, the clank echoed through the room as he pulled the window open slightly. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that Aelin hadn't moved. Good, he didn't want to disturb her. He turned his attention back to the window where a pair of golden eyes were staring at him through the glass. "Hello Princeling" She purred. "Hello Witchling" Dorian enjoyed watching as her eyes narrowed at him, she hated when he called her that. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?" She bent pulling a letter out of her boot handing it to him. "It's all in there". She looked past him, her eyes resting on his bed. A smirk, not quite a smile formed on her lips. "You have been busy princeling" "I'm not like that, it's not like that" She narrowed her eyes at him again as she took a step backwards. "Manon, wait." Dorian pulled open the window and followed her out onto the balcony. She paused leaning against the railing, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Thank you, for you know everything." She jerked her head toward the window "Do you love her?" "Yes" he breathed. "Manon, I would like very much to be your friend." "Friend?" She said the word like it was foreign to her, raising her eyebrows as if she didn't understand it. "Yes friend, like one of your thirteen" Her eyes widened and he knew he had used the wrong example. "Okay, maybe not like that but how Chaol and I are friends, do you understand?" She stepped closer to him. Her lips grazing his as she breathed "I'll see you later… friend", and in an instant she turned jumping off the balcony landing on Abraxos bellow. Dorian stood watching as they vanished into the darkness of the sky. His hand going to wipe away the presence of her lips. Sighing he shook his head. They would have to establish friend ground rules. Gripping the letter he walked back inside only to be met by Aelin sitting with her legs crossed in the middle of the bed, glaring at him. "Would you like to explain…. Princeling?" Of course she had overheard everything. His Assassin Queen. Sighing, Dorian showed her the letter in his hand. "After Manon learned that you had been successful in freeing me from the collar she has been delivering information about Morath and Perrington when she finds time to slip away. Over those few months we became for lack of a better word friends of sorts." Dorian lowered his gaze. "The last time I saw her, was before you got here. The change in me must have even shocked her." He chuckled. "Anyways, I don't remember much I remember her asking what she could do to help, and I kept saying your name, and she was gone and you… you were here." He looked up to meet Aelin's gaze. "Hmm… and you kiss all of your friends… princeling?" Dorian laughed as he sat wrapping his arms around her shoulder. "Next time we will have to define the word friend." He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should explain it to her next time," she added narrowing her eyes. Sighing he tackled her onto the bed. She squealed out with laughter as he tickled her. "Stop! Stop!" He did, she was breathing heavily as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's get some sleep, I have a busy day ahead of me which I think involves attempting to knock a seasoned Fae Warrior Prince on his ass." Aelin grazed his ear with her teeth as she whispered. "You better not let me down." Dorian just smiled. 


	9. Chapter 9: Training

Aelin's lungs were burning, her breathing labored as she willed her feet forward trying to maintain her current running pace. She was Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and she would not be beat. Beside her Aedion was jogging, sweat glistening on his face. He turned to look at her, giving her a smug smile. "Running out of steam are we?" Tilting her head she flashed him a devilish grin. "Only if you… are." She could tell that Aedion heard the panting in her voice, and answered by accelerating his pace turning his head to look back at her saying she was just as slow as he remembered. Mumbling curses under her breath, Aelin willed her legs to move faster. Her muscles groaned in protest as she focused on breathing.

A few minutes later, Aelin was seriously considering that she couldn't go on, and would have to admit that Aedion was able to out run her. It seemed like he could maintain this pace forever. Deciding that she could keep it up a little longer she pushed forward. Sweat stinging her eyes. Breathe, a burst of pain, breathe…. breathe, pain, breathe…

Screaming Aelin gripped at her shoulder as she collapsed on to the ground. She had been stabbed! Someone had stabbed her. Aedion ran over to her, bending over her. Why wasn't he going after her attacker?

"Aelin?" What's wrong?" What's wrong! Could he not see the blood, could he not see that she had been stabbed? Aedion grabbed her arm pulling it away from her shoulder. There was no blood… no blood on her hand. She didn't understand, jumping up on to her feet she traced her hands over her shoulder feeling for a wound that wasn't there.

"It felt like… I was stabbed. The pain in my shoulder…" her voice trailed off. Aedion ran his hands over her shoulder inspecting her. "You're fine" "I didn't imagine it!" she barked. Aedion threw his hands up in the air, "I never said you did, Aelin you scared the crap out of me. The way you acted I though you were injured too."

Aelin nodded as she rubbed her shoulder, what just happened? "It doesn't make sense." she mused out loud. The pain had left her, almost as quickly as it came. Aedion was starring at her, rubbing the back of his neck. He shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps we should have you checked over by a healer, just to be safe." She didn't need a healer, but she nodded and followed Aedion back towards the stables.

Aelin heard a strange sound as they drew nearer to the castle. She couldn't place it but she had heard it before like the sound of crunching ice. Her eyes widened as she heard Rowan yelling, "Hold it! Hold it…. That's it good!" As Rowan had promised to he had spent the morning training Dorian. Pain suddenly surged through her entire body, her muscles burning. Her magic pulsed through her, pulling her. She took off running towards the training field. As she crested the top of the hill she stopped. Dorian was kneeling on the ground, his arms shielding his head as he attempted to block hundreds of ice daggers flying at him. They were exploding against his shield but his shield was failing. Her heart stopped as she felt the pain pulse through her once more. His pain. His shirt was soaked through with blood, from his shoulder. Rowan was going to kill him.

Seeing her he yelled, "Trust me!" from across the field. She did, she trusted him with her life, but Dorian he was hurting him. Her Dorian was kneeling on the ground bleeding! She couldn't take it! Couldn't take feeling his pain anymore!

She turned to face Rowan eyes blazing. "That's enough!" "He needs to realize his potential!" Pain surged through her again. Aedion grabbed her around her shoulders holding her back. "Give him a minute" he whispered in her ear. Horrified Aelin watched as Dorian struggled to maintain his shield. The pain becoming more intense.

"Rowan" she growled. It was one thing for him to train her this way, but not Dorian! "He can do it, Aelin. Trust me." Growling she stalked across the field towards Rowan, she would use the blood oath to stop him if she had to. As she approached Rowan barked, "Hold your defense or I'll hurt her!" Aelin stopped. What? Suddenly she felt air leave her lungs, she tried to catch her breath as she stumbled forward, gasping she couldn't breathe. Panic flooded through her as darkness filled her vision she dropped onto her knees falling forward on to the ground. Aedion grabbed her cursing violently. A bright light suddenly filled her vision as air flooded back into her lungs, she could breathe. Coughing she tried to even her breaths as she breathed slowly in and out. She could hear Aedion calling her name. Her vision slowly started to return. She could see Dorian standing a few feet in front of her. Fire erupted from him, slamming into Rowan. Rowan shielded himself and made to attack again. Aelin tried to push herself up, her head throbbing. She had to stop it. Before Rowan could strike he fell to the ground gasping for air. Aelin looked at Dorian. He... he had controlled wind... and fire! Dorian fell forward onto his knees, as he did Rowan started breathing again. Slowly Rowan stood and walked over to Dorian. He clapped Dorian on the shoulder. "Very good!" He beamed.

Aelin shook off Aedion's arms as she scrambled to her feet, she stumbled over to Dorian and knelt down in front of him. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I'm okay", he breathed. Aelin raised a shaking hand to grasp his shirt ripping it so she could assess his wound. It had already stopped bleeding. Her hand rested on his chest, feeling his heart beat. He was okay. Anger pulsed through her. Standing she whipped around glaring at Rowan. _If you EVER pull a stunt like that again!_ Dorian stood and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Rowan, I think we are done for today, but I expect to pick up training again tomorrow." Aelin glared at him, but Dorian just flashed her one of his perfect grins. Rowan nodded his head and smiled. "Fine! But tomorrow, I'm supervising so you idiots don't almost kill each other!" "As you wish" Dorian whispered in her ear. Turning she stood on her tip toes as she whispered in Rowan's face "Told you, he would knock you on your ass." And with that she spun on her heel grabbed Dorian by the collar of his shirt hauling him inside.


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting

They walked in silence, the only sound their boots striking against the stone floor. Dorian had tried multiple times to start a conversation. He had brought up the meeting with Ansel in the afternoon, Manon's letter, even books, but Aelin had just continued to stare straight ahead. Giving up he sighed placing his hands in his pockets as he followed her. People scrambled to get out of their way, stopping to gape at them as they passed. Dorian could only imagine what they were thinking. Here was their King calmly walking down the hall, his shirt torn and covered in blood. A smile formed on his lips. If Chaol was here, he would be yelling at him right now. He missed Chaol, it had been months since he had heard any word from him.

As they neared the stairs to his tower he could make out Ress talking with the guards posted at the bottom of the stairs. Hearing them approach Ress turned to face them taking in Dorian's appearance. "What the hell did you do!" he demanded glaring at Aelin. She didn't answer, instead she grabbed Dorian's arm and shoved him forward towards the stairs. Ress raised his eyebrows stepping in-between Dorian and Aelin. She gave him a look that could have set his soul on fire. Gods she was pissed. Dorian placed a hand on Ress' shoulder as he said, "I'm fine, a training mishap. No harm done. We're just going to go clean up before our meeting." He grabbed Aelin with his other arm pulling her up the stairs away from Ress before she killed him.

Dorian opened the door to the tower, Aelin walked past him stopping just a few feet inside. He closed the door sighing ready for the yelling that was destined to happen. But the room remained silent. Aelin hadn't moved she was still standing with her back towards him her arms wrapped around her body. Dorian ran his fingers through his hair, where did he start?

"Aelin…" She didn't move. "Aelin I'm sorry." Nothing. He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She didn't flinch. Grabbing her hips he spun her forcing her to face him, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Aelin please say something." She closed her eyes as she exhaled through her nose. "I could feel it." Her eyes shot open, a tear rolled down her cheek. His hand caressed her face his thumb wiping away her tear. His brows scrunched together, he didn't understand. Her hand brushed against his shoulder circling his wound. "This.. I could feel this. I could feel all of it." Dorian grabbed her hand, his eyes wide. "The bond?" They hadn't talked about it, he had just assumed. He had heard the legends of the mate bond. Gavin and Elena had been mates, and Gavin was one of his favorite heroes as a child.

After last night Dorian had felt closer to her in a way he couldn't explain. He was always drawn to her like the air surrounding her had an electric charge pulling him closer. Aelin's turquoise eyes were staring at him. "That's it isn't it? The mate bond?" She nodded, biting her lip. "It was terrible Dorian… I can't handle feeling your pain… it broke me." Finally understanding why she was so upset Dorian held her close.

"I'm fine." he whispered in her ear. He was more than fine, he had been able to shape his magic into something other than ice for the first time. The thought made him smile. Aelin glared at him, "Don't put me through that again!" Still smiling he kissed the top of her head. "I shall try my best to avoid injuring myself solely for your sake. In the meantime how might I make it up to you. Let's see… cake…. chocolates…. shopping?"

Aelin smiled as she leaned forward brushing her lips against his. "I'm sure that you'll think of something." Pulling out of his embrace she unbuttoned her shirt tossing it in his face as she stalked off towards the bathing room.

(Aelin POV)

Late, they were so late! Beside her Dorian was trying to make himself look presentable as they ran through the servants halls towards the council room. The meeting was supposed to start twenty minutes ago. They had left early, deciding to take a little detour to the library. However, they had ended up in a dark secluded corner of the library. Aelin smiled as Dorian cursed colorfully beside her, as he finished buttoning his shirt tucking it into his pants. They came to a screeching halt as they reached the end of the servants hall. Opening the door into the main hallway of the stone castle, Aelin stepped out first glancing around she waved Dorian forward. His hair was still a mess. Aelin smiled as she gestured for him to fix it. More curses escaped from his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to tame it. Aelin was busy trying to do something with her own hair, she didn't have time to re-braid it, so she left it down.

As they neared the council room, the guards posted outside opened the door. Aelin lifted her head, straightening her back as they walked side by side into the council room. She had never been in this room before, it was a comfortable size. Windows lined the walls allowing a copious amount of natural light to spill into the room. In the center was an enormous round table that occupied most of the space where all the members of the Adarlan council and her court were sitting. She felt Dorian's hand squeeze her shoulder. "Sorry to keep you waiting, let's go ahead and get started shall we." He lead her across the room offering her the seat to his right at the head of the table. Aelin took the seat as some Lord she didn't know started giving the reports. She looked at the faces seated around the table, most of whom she didn't know. Directly across from her sat Ansel. She was of course wearing her signature wolf armor, her red hair draped over her shoulder. Aelin noticed that she had not stopped staring at her from the moment she walked in the room. Rowan sat beside Ansel, and Aedion and Lysandra were sitting together a few chairs down. Lysandra met her stare giving her an all too knowing smile. Aelin felt herself blush. Did she know everything, or was it that obvious?

Between Rowan and Aedion there was an empty chair, the only empty chair at the table. Panic flooded through her as she suddenly realized that chair had been left for her. What sort of message had she just sent without even realizing it! It was too late to do anything about it now. Sighing she tried to concentrate on the words being said by the Lord a few seats over. He was rambling about something dealing with the ships and ports. Occasionally Dorian would ask appropriate questions. This went on for at least an hour, Aelin was only half listening. Her thoughts were filled by a certain King sitting beside her. Dorian was leaning carelessly on his left elbow, his brow furrowed with concentration as he listened.

Aelin traced Dorian's body with her eyes. She watched as his arm muscles tightened slightly under his shirt when he was annoyed, and how is lips would twitch when he wanted to laugh. She was no longer aware of anyone else in the room. Her magic thrummed under her skin, it was addictive and she wanted more. Dorian kicked her under the table jarring her back to reality as he winked at her. Crinkling her nose at him she turned her attention back to the rest of the table.

"That concludes all of the matters of state from the council, your Highness", said some other council member Aelin didn't know. Dorian nodded. The council members stood excusing themselves. Leaving only Aelin's court and the Queen of Briarcliff remaining. Dorian straightened and turned his attention to Ansel.

"As I'm sure you have gathered, I am King Dorian Havilliard, and I would like to extend Adarlan's warmest welcome to you Queen Ansel of Briarcliff." He stood and bowed. Aelin was shocked.

Ansel smiled a devilish smile as she too stood and dramatically bowed. "Why thank you, your Highness. Though I guess we are just going to pretend like I'm not some foreign prisoner that has been dragged across a continent, just to be used as a pawn in your war under threat of death." If Dorian was surprised by her response he didn't show it. He remained smiling, "Why of course we are your Majesty." Ansel placed her hands on her hips. "Good, then I would like the guards reduced outside my room, I've noticed that nobody else has six guards outside of their room. And as I am not the only trained assassin turned Queen it seems fair."

Dorian studied her for a moment before he nodded, "Agreed. Anything else?" "I want to be allowed to visit town as I please" "Absolutely not!" Aedion interupted. Ansel turned and growled at him. Rowan stepped in-between them. "That's not for you to decide little Prince." she purred as she faced Dorian. He looked at her cautiously, "Why?" "I've never seen a city like Rifthold before, and we walked through it so quickly on the way in, I didn't get to see much of it" she muttered. Aelin was shocked by her response. It actually seemed honest, but she couldn't trust her not after what happened. Dorian tilted his head to the side, "So long as you have an escort from someone inside this room." Ansel smiled. "Is that all?" Dorian asked. Ansel shifted her eyes off Dorian and onto her.

"That's all I have for you little King" Ansel remarked. "Hello, old friend" The smile Ansel gave her sent a chill down her spine. She felt Dorian step closer to her. "It was so nice of you to send your dogs to fetch me after all these years, Celaena." Aelin stood, her hands formed into fists. "Some great assassin you were, so soft. You couldn't see what was right in front of you." Aelin stepped forward. Dorian placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her backwards as he stepped in front of her.

"While you are here, your Majesty you will stay away from Queen Aelin, except for in meetings such as this. And you will refer to her as Queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynius of Terrasan or something of equal respect. Understood?" Ansel clicked her tongue looking at both of them. Nodding she smirked and stalked out of the room. Rowan and Aedion followed after her.

Lysandra let out a low whistle. "She is quite the little fire ball." Aelin rolled her eyes. "She is nothing but talk, and her words are poison not to be trusted." Dorian squeezed her shoulder, his hand moving down her back resting on her hip. "Oh, Aelin you might want to fix your shirt, you missed a button." Glancing down she realized Lysandra was correct cursing she fixed her shirt as warmth flooded her cheeks. Lysandra laughed. "Was it that obvious?" "To me, yes. For everyone else, I don't think so. Although you choosing to sit next to Dorian instead of with your court did make a statement." Aelin gripped the side of her face as she huffed. "I know" Dorian pulled her closer to him. "Let them think what they want" he whispered in her ear. Lysandra took one last look at them, smiled and left.


	11. Chapter 11: Just a dream

Dorian sighed grabbing a random book from his desk as he sunk into an arm chair by the fire. His muscles finally having a chance to relax. He glanced at the title, when was the last time he had read? Opening the book he stared at the words written on the page, but his mind was too tired to process them. The past week had been horrible. After receiving Manon's letter saying that Perrington planned to make his move within the next few months. He had spent every day negotiating with ambassadors to convince Melisande, Fenharrow, and Eyllwe to join forces with Adarlan and Terrasen against the impending threat of the Valg. It had not been an easy feat but having forged and signed an endless amount of treaties he now had the support of all Erilea.

Any free time had been spent training with Rowan and Aelin into the late hours of the night. Today though Rowan was escorting Ansel to town, so Dorian had a few hours to himself. Aelin was busy pulling together alliances of her own like the Silent Assassins who were only a few days away from Adarlan. It's a good thing Chaol hadn't been here for that council meeting, he could only imagine what he would have thought about 200 plus trained assassins entering the streets of Rifthold. However, Aelin had eventually convinced the majority of voters that the Silent Assassins would be valuable allies during the war, stating that they too had a right to fight for their home. He looked at the clock on the mantle, she should be training with Aedion now. Dorian closed his eyes, he was just resting. No harm in resting his eyes for a few minutes before Aelin expected him downstairs for weapons training. This week he was learning daggers. His mind wondered between ambassadors, Aelin and daggers as he drifted off to sleep.

 _He was walking through a thick mist. The only sound his footsteps sloshing in the mud. Thunder sounded in the distance and it started to rain. He wrapped his cloak closer around his body, cursing as the cold wind pierced through to his bones. Ahead a torch burned in the distance. He walked towards it. As he approached he could make out a figure standing underneath it. Dorian squinted, his feet coming to a stop. It was his father standing with his arms out in an embrace as he said, "My boy". Dorian took a step backwards. "I'm not your son, I'm not like you." His father laughed, morphing into Duke Perington his golden eyes piercing his soul. He couldn't look at him he turned away. "I'll take everything away from you Gavin, your kingdom, your friends, and your mate. They will be mine." Perington lunged forward, grasping his shoulders. Dorian lifted his head the golden eyes only inches from his. So close that Dorian could see a reflection in them, but it was not himself that he saw, but Aelin covered in blood._

Dorian sat straight up in the chair the book in his lap thumping to the floor. His breathing was ragged, his palms sweaty. Leaning forward he placed his head in his hands, concentrating on breathing. His hands rubbing at the back of his neck. He stayed like that for a few minutes before standing to walk over to the water basin, bending to splash water in his face. Drying his face with a towel he looked at the clock on the mantel again. Groaning he threw the towel on the floor, as he walked down the the stairs towards the stables. He was late for training with Aelin.

Aelin saw him approaching and ran over to greet him. Giving her a half smile, he mumbled sorry for being late. Aelin's smile faded as she stared at him. "What's wrong?" "Nothing" He flashed her a smile nudging her with his shoulder, "Come on teacher lets get started." She narrowed her eyes at him, not moving. Dorian sighed through his nose, he hadn't fooled her at all. "Dorian, What is it?" He shook his head. "Aelin, really it's nothing, okay?" "Don't tell me it's nothing, again I can tell that something is bothering you." she snapped at him in a hushed voice. Dorian glared at her walking past her towards the weapons rack grabbing the throwing daggers he started hurling them at the target.

(Aelin POV)

Aelin rolled over to look at Dorian who was sleeping beside her. His eyes scrunched together, creating wrinkles on his brow. She reached out stroking his face. The touch must have startled him because his eyes flashed open, seeing her he relaxed a little. Moving her hand to play with his hair, Aelin looked into his eyes. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you now?" He grabbed her hand bringing it to his mouth, his lips brushing against the back of her hand. Her magic sparked the air between them filled with palpable electricity. Dorian flipped her hand over kissing her palm, as he moved up her arm. Aelin groaned as she wrapped her legs around his body straddling him. Pulling her hand out of his grasp she bent to raise his shirt over his head, leaving a trail of kisses on his body as she went, until her lips found his mouth. She bit his bottom lip, angling her mouth towards his ear she breathed, "Nice try, your Majesty. Now start talking."

Dorian sighed. Smiling she pulled back so that she could see his face, she had won. Dorian cleared his throat, his hand stroking her hair. "I had a dream. This one was different." Aelin's eyes widened, Dorian's nightmares were always the same more or less. She nodded for him to continue. He told her about his father and how he transformed into Perrington, how he had called him Gavin, but Aelin knew he was leaving something out. Deciding not to push it further Aelin let it go. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Aelin spoke "What do you think it means?" "It doesn't mean anything" Dorian snapped. His grip tightening on her hair. "It's not real, it was a dream." He said it like he was trying to convince himself of that fact. Aelin kissed his forehead. "You're right, it was just a dream."

Dorian pulled on her hair, causing her head to angle backwards exposing her neck. She felt the coolness of his lips against her skin. He kissed her with a sense of urgency, like he was making up for lost time. Aelin pulled back to stare at him, trying to understand the change in him. Dorian took the opportunity to flip her so that she was pinned beneath him. She growled at him, watching as the King's face lit up. "Going to put up a fight tonight, Majesty?" Fire formed in Aelin's hand as she purred, "It's more fun that way." Dorian's eyes gleamed with mischief as he whispered. "Ress might hear." "That's the point."


	12. Chapter 12: Gavin

Dorian bolted upright, his body covered in sweat as he gasped for air. Aelin. Looking down to his right he saw her curled up beside him sleeping. There was no blood, she was okay. Dorian sighed as he reached over to stroke the side of her face. A smile formed on her lips at his touch as she leaned her head into his hand. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her covered in blood in the reflection of those golden eyes. He shivered. It was just a dream. Just a dream, but it didn't feel like a dream. A noise from across the room startled him. Dorian stared out into the darkness. He didn't see anything at first, but a strange light grew closer to the bed. No not a light, a man. Forming a dagger of ice in his hand Dorian made to strike just as the man spoke, "I must be quick, I don't have a lot of time." Dorian rubbed his eyes, standing in front of him was Gavin. "In the Library, you know where I mean. There is a symbol of a stag, remove the panel, behind it you will find the answers that you seek." He looked down at Aelin as he said "Treasure her" Then he was gone.

He sat there blinking, holding his dagger of ice. Answers to what? Beside him Aelin stretched, her eyes flying open wide as she glimpsed him holding a dagger of ice. "Dorian! What's wrong?" She looked around the room before turning her attention to him reaching out to grab his arm, her warm touch dissolving his weapon. Dorian met her eyes, and lied. "I thought I heard something, it was nothing." She studied him for a second before her eyes softened as she smiled leaning back her body engulfed in the sheets. "Come here," she patted the bed signaling for him to lay down beside her. Dorian pulled her close to him holding her tight. He hated lying to her, but she didn't need to worry. She had so much to think about, so many thoughts that plagued her mind. No, he would not bother with something so trivial. Dorian stared into the darkness afraid of once again seeing the reflection in the golden eyes. He would visit the library catacombs tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13: Back Home

He was jostled from his sleep as the boat slowed, bumping slightly into the dock. A knock at the door let him know they had made it. Sighing Chaol stood, as he reached for his walking stick leaning against if for support as he walked up the stairs onto the main deck. The lights of Rifthold glistened against the water. He was home.

He didn't have to go far to realize things had changed while he was away. Miles of tents lined the outside of the city in both directions. Soldiers, Chaol realized. No armies. He could make out the seals of the different countries of Erilea along with a few others he didn't know as he walked towards the city. Dorian was ready for war. Chaol gulped, he should have been prepared for this, he just thought they would have more time.

Chaol could see the outline of the glass wall that surrounded the castle in the distance, the guards posted outside straightened as he approached. "Captain! You're back." Chaol smiled at his men. "Just sir now" "Right, sorry Sir. We weren't expecting you, I'll have someone inform the King of your arrival right away." Chaol raised his hand, "That won't be necessary. It's late I'll show myself in." "Umm, Sir.." He turned waiting. "You might want to avoid the stables, because of the the crowds." Chaol nodded his thanks as he walked through the gate towards the stable entrance. It was almost two o'clock in the morning, why would there be a crowd of people in the royal stables?

As he approached Chaol could hear the sounds of cheering and chanting. What the hell was going on here? Chaol walked through the doors to the stables taking in the scene before him. The Royal stable was packed with people from wall to wall, forming a circle around the guards training area. In the middle of the circle he could make out two figures. A fight! Chaol's blood boiled. This was absolutely uncalled for! He scanned the room looking for Ress, spotting him standing on the first row smiling and cheering. Ress not only knew, but was allowing it to happen. Chaol was furious. He leaves for a few months and all hell breaks loose. Shifting sideways he started nudging people out of the way as he squeezed his way through the crowd trying to reach Ress. One of the fighters stepped in front of Ress blocking his view, his eyes focused on their face. He lost it. The fighter was Dorian. His hair soaked with sweat, holding a blade in each hand. Chaol quickly glanced at his opponent, who was much smaller than him, dressed in all black with a mask covering their face. Dorian smiled as he crouched low waiting as his opponent lunged across the floor, their blades locking together. The cheers grew louder as Dorian gained some ground. Chaol was going to kill him as soon as this was over.

Pushing his way through the crowd, keeping his eyes on the King, Chaol reached the edge of the circle. He watched slightly amazed at how Dorian moved with such speed and skill. Dorian had always been decent with a sword, but not like this. He had been training. He planned to fight. Chaol pushed away the thought, as he scanned the crowd. They were mostly guards, mixed with a few others he didn't know. Standing near Ress across the circle he could see the looming figures of Rowan and Aedion sticking out from the masses, smiles plastered across their faces. Chaol turned his attention to the masked figure in black, suddenly realizing who it was. He smiled, impressed at how well Dorian was holding out against Aelin. Dorian had blocked her best moves again and again. Aelin took a step backwards tossing a sword to the ground as she pulled off her mask, her face glistening with sweat.

"Don't let her distract you with that pretty face!" Someone yelled, the building erupted with laughter as Aelin batted her eyes. Dorian smirked at her as he too took a step backwards, dropping one of his blades while he took of his shirt. Lysandra whistled, and the crowd cheered. Chaol thought he saw Aelin's cheeks redden, as Dorian lunged at her. Aelin was too quick though and spun deflecting his blade. In one swift motion she bent pulling a dagger from her boot, angling it upwards towards the Kings face. Dorian grabbed her arm stopping the blade just inches from its mark, leaving his sword to fall to the ground. Aelin's eyes widened from shock as Dorian used the distraction to sweep her feet out from under her. They tumbled to the ground the dagger falling out of her grip sliding across the floor. Aelin kicked and squirmed against Dorian's grasp, but he had her. Dorian placed the back of his arm against her throat, his other hand grabbed Aelin's boot pulling out another dagger, he held it above her heart. He had won.

The building erupted with screams. Ress stepped forward raising Dorian's hand in the air. "The winner the King of Adarlan!" The crowd cheered some more. Dorian offered his hand to Aelin helping her to her feet. She was beaming at him with pride as she wrapped her arms around his neck planting a quick kiss on his cheek as she embraced him. The King hugged her back his hands resting against the small of her back. Chaol noticed that as they walked over towards Rowan that Dorian's hand remained around her waist.

"Alright, the show is over! Everyone back to your places or go to bed!" Ress yelled above the noise of the crowd. He was met by a chorus of mumbling as the guards dispersed. It was Ress who spotted him first. "Captain Westfall, Sir, I can explain". Chaol glared at him. Nothing he could say would make any of this okay.

Upon hearing his name Dorian spun, "Chaol!" He ran across the training circle pulling him into a hug. Chaol hugged him back, though his body was moist from sweat. Realizing it Dorian took a step back apologizing. "You're back! And your walking! That's wonderful!" Aelin walked up standing beside Dorian whose eyes filled with concern as he looked around. "Where's Nesryn?" Chaol smiled, "She's fine, she should be arriving within the week along with an army from the Southern Continent ready to fight by Terrasen." Aelin beamed at him "Glad to have you back Chaol" she said as she stepped forward to hug him. It was an awkward hug, but pleasant enough.

"I didn't know to expect your arrival this week." Dorian mumbled as he glanced at Ress for confirmation. Chaol nodded, "We had to leave so quickly after the decision was made, that there wouldn't have been time to get word to you, that's why I left right away and Nesryn stayed behind." Chaol added rather coldly. He was still furious.

Dorian nodded. "You must be exhausted, lets get you inside. Did you want anything to eat? I could have something prepared." Dorian asked. Chaol shook his head, "No just a real bed would be nice." Dorian smiled, "I think we have one of those." As he clasped Chaol on the back leading him inside.

The three of them walked together in silence back to his room. Chaol didn't know where to start, what to say. Once they were inside his room he spun around to glare at them. "What the hell was that!" Dorian took a step back, while Aelin shrugged her shoulders looking confused. She had the nerve to look confused, oh she was so infuriating! He glared back and forth between the two of them, but they offered no explanation. "What were you thinking! A King and Queen of neighboring countries sparring together! You could start a war!" "I think we already have one of those" Aelin purred. Dorian rolled his eyes. "Chaol it was nothing, Aelin has been training me for months now and the men thought I could take her so they arranged this match…"

"It's unacceptable Dorian! You can't just do whatever the Hell you please anymore. You're not some spoiled Crowned Prince anymore, your the King."

Dorian took a step forward, his hands curled into a fist. "Dorian.." Aelin whispered as she reached out taking his hand in hers holding him back. Sighing Dorian looked Chaol in the eyes, "You have no idea Chaol what I have been through, what has happened here. I know perfectly well who I am and what that means. I also know that soon we will be fighting a war for this world. These men need to have their spirits lifted as much as I do. Yes, it was… unconventional" Chaol snorted. "But no harm was done. Get some rest, we will talk more in the morning."

Chaol huffed at him as he sat on the bed waving them out. Dorian placed his hand around Aelin's waist again as he turned to leave. "I missed you." Chaol smiled "I missed you too." Aelin scoffed "Men." Dorian rolled his eyes tightening his grip on her waist as he pulled her towards the door, offering Chaol one last smile before he left.


	14. Chapter 14: The Library

Bright light spilled into the room through the curtains, Aelin scrunched her eyes tighter trying to block out the suns penetrating rays. Rolling onto her stomach, she pulled the blanket over her face, success. She knew it was probably mid-morning, and that she had over slept, but she didn't care, after being up till almost four in the morning she was exhausted. Her foot stretched across the bed feeling for the cool body of her mate, but it came up empty. Aelin's eyes shot open as she turned gaping at the empty bed beside her. Worry started to rise in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed it down. There was no need to worry. Most likely he had woken up before her and gone to meet Chaol for breakfast. Neither the less she got dressed more quickly than normal and headed down stairs to the dinning hall.

In the morning Chaol walked into the dining room to be greeted warmly by Aedion and Lysandra. Chaol looked at the mountain of food, his stomach growling as he fixed himself a plate and took a seat next to Aedion.

"Looks like things have been busy here while I've been gone." Aedion nodded, "Busy is any understatement. You saw the armies on your way in?" Nodding Chaol took a bite of his apple. Rowan entered the room, fixed himself a plate and sat on the other side of him. They continued eating in silence. After a few minutes Chaol cleared his throat, looking at Rowan. "Is Aelin still sleeping?" He knew that they shared a room. Lysandra coughed, her hand covering her mouth. Rowan smiled, "I'm not sure." Odd. The suffocating silence resumed as they continued eating. Chaol having finished with breakfast stood to leave. "You're not going to wait for Dorian?" Lysandra asked. Chaol looked at the clock on the mantle. "They should be down soon." Sighing Chaol sat. He would give Dorian a few more minutes before he made his rounds, he had a lot to discuss with Ress after walking in on last nights festivities.

Aelin came storming into the dinning room a few minutes later quickly surveying it's occupants her brows scrunching together. "Where's Dorian?" she asked to anybody who wanted to answer. "He has not yet graced us with his presence this morning." Aedion added rather smugly. Worry flooded over Aelin's face. Aedion also seemed to pick up on this, "Is everything alright?" he asked. Aelin bit her lip as she turned to face Chaol. "You haven't seen him this morning?" Chaol shook his head, "No, he is probably still sleeping." "No he isn't." Chaol stared at her for a second, how would she know that, perhaps she checked their first he decided. "Sit down and eat something, Fireheart I'm sure he is fine." Aelin nodded as she grabbed an orange, pulling out a knife she had hidden somewhere on her person she started peeling it, worry never leaving her face as she watched the clock.

Dorian was becoming extremely agitated as he stared at the stag symbol on the wall. He had awoken early the past two mornings in order to find whatever it was that Gavin wanted him to. The first morning had been spent trying to locate the wooden panel Gavin had referred to, and now that he had found it. Well, it didn't move. The wood panel with the stag symbol was solid paneling, there was no secret compartment behind it, nor did it lift out of place or anything simple like that. He had already tried prying the paneling from the wall, but it wouldn't budge. Cursing Dorian sat down against the opposite wall staring at the smug little stag. Perhaps he was going insane. That was more likely he thought than Gavin leading him to a secret compartment in the library catacombs.

Sighing Dorian stood to leave, he didn't know what else to do it was like the panel was magically adhered to the wall. His eyes widened as he looked at the panel. Perhaps that's it, magic. Walking over to the wall he placed his hand against the stag, concentrating the flow of his power into that one wooden panel. The wood turned cool beneath his hand, other than that nothing else seemed to happen. Sighing, Dorian dropped his hand. Well it was worth a shot. As he turned to leave, a piercing blue light caught his attention out of the the corner of his eye. The stag on the panel was glowing. Dorian's eyes widened as the panel leapt off of the wall and crashed to the floor.

He couldn't believe it, behind the panel was a secret compartment and inside there were several paper scrolls. Dorian quickly grabbed them, sealed the compartment back up, and sat on the ground bringing the oil lamp closer as he examined them. The age of the scrolls was the first thing he noticed, they had to be hundreds of years old perhaps more. There were three of varying sizes, and they were sealed. He held the scroll closer to the light trying to make out the seal. No it couldn't be. Dorian looked at the seal his hand shaking, it was the seal of Gavin. Carefully breaking the seal of the smallest scroll, Dorian unrolled it and started reading.


	15. The End

**So, I set out writing this as my first fan fiction ever mainly because I had already read everything the TOG fandom had to offer on Doraelin, I didn't expect for so many people to enjoy it and I'm so glad that you have!**

 **With Empire of Storms only just weeks away now! I'm going to be stepping back from this fanfic. I had ideas of where I wanted the story to go, and will post a chapter that I have already written that would take place in the battle.**

 **Anyways, I just want to thank everyone for all of their support, and wonderful reviews. I will continue to write Doraelin one-shots (you can find my other book on here) and perhaps other things in the future.**

(Chaol POV)

Through the darkness, Chaol could barley make out the mountains of Morath looming in the distance. His grip tightened around the reins of his horse, his hands sweating. There were few things that made the prior Captain of the Royal Guard, now Advisor to the King nervous, but right now they were all happening at once. Everyone he cared for, those he loved would be in danger today and he couldn't protect all of them. Most of all he couldn't protect Dorian, but Aelin had promised him. Shaking his head Chaol glanced to his left where Nesryn, Aedion and Ansel rode, a hawk flew high above them, and then to his right where generals from Erilea and all over the known world rode. Behind them the echo of thousands of soldiers marching filled his ears. Chaol turned his attention to the front where the Queen of Terresan look alike rode on her horse. Only Chaol, Rowan and Aedion knew the truth. Though he had to admit that Lysandra was playing the part of Aelin pretty well, perhaps too well.

(Aelin POV)

Black blood sprayed across Aelin's face as she gutted the Valg soldier in front of her. Yanking the sword out of its body she swung severing its head. It hadn't been as quiet as she would have liked but having used all of her daggers she hadn't had much choice. She leaned against the stone wall keeping her head down letting her black cloak allow her to blend into the shadows as she listened. She felt movement behind her. Tightening her hand on the sword she spun and sighing as her muscles relaxed when she spotted Dorian. He had retrieved her daggers from the dead, and handed them back to her.

"Well?" He just shook his head. "The other paths are too heavily guarded, we will have to find a place to lay low until Manon makes her move." Aelin nodded it was all too risky.

The original plan was that they would make their way to the witches _tower,_ but that was now impossible. There was much more activity at 3 o'clock in the morning that she had anticipated, and she couldn't help but thinking it wasn't coincidental. Aelin had an extremely hard time trusting the wing leader, heir of the Blackbeak witches, especially after what she did to Rowan. However, Dorian trusted her immensely. Sighing she scanned the dark passages around them. There was a door to their left with no lights leaking out of it. Dorian followed her gaze and nodded. They slipped inside. Aelin allowed a flicker of light, the room appeared empty. Dorian walked the perimeter of the room as she sat leaning against the door. When he was satisfied that they were alone, he came and sat next to her.

Aelin leaned against him the scent of leather and cinnamon mixed with sweat filled her nose, his smell. Dorian wrapped his arms around her and she tried to push away the thoughts that this could be the last time he holds her, but couldn't. She let herself cry, turning to bury her head into his chest as the terrible sounds of Morath filled her ears. Dorian held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. They sat embracing in silence, waiting.

This plan had to work, the fate of the world depended on it. It was a good plan Aelin reminded herself. No a great plan! Dorian had come up with it, claiming that it had come to him in a vision from Gavin.

Right now outside the walls of Morath the combined forces of the armies of Erilea were marching and would be visible in the distance come sunrise. The plan was to take Perrington by surprise. Manon and the other covens that had sided with her were going to attack as soon as the armies were spotted, creating a distraction long enough for Dorian and her to find Perrington. The only hope that they had of defeating him was the combination of their raw magic and wrdkeys. Aelin sighed as she felt the heaviness of the amulet of Orynth around her neck. Dorian had the other wyrdkey Elide had delivered in his pocket and Aelin guessed that Perrington or Erawan had at least one.

Sighing she shuffled in Dorian's arms so that her head could lean against his shoulder. She could feel the tension in his arms. He was ready. A sound pierced through the silence, a roar. A battle cry Aelin realized as thousands others echoed. It shook the walls. The Wyrvns.! It was time. She lept up turning to face Dorian, he squeezed her hand as he opened the door.


End file.
